


A Valentine's Day TikTok AU

by bizzleydreaming



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Flower Crowns, M/M, Social Media, TikTok, Valentine's Day, pastel harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29424075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bizzleydreaming/pseuds/bizzleydreaming
Summary: Harry has a crush on Draco, a fellow Tik Toker.Also, I have updated this fic.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	A Valentine's Day TikTok AU

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!!  
> I don't have a Valentine to spend today with, so I wrote this instead.

Harry was laying in his bed with the covers pulled up all the way to his chest, shielding him from the chill flowing in with the sunlight through the open window. He was on his phone, scrolling through the comments on his Tik Tok account when he noticed that among the usual comments — some compliments and the few hate comments — there were also quite a few people asking him to duet and collab with other Tik Tokers, but especially one in particular:

Draco.

Draco had around the same number of followers as Harry, but their personal tastes in clothing, at least, could not be more different; Harry's outfits were usually consisting of softer shades, so he mainly wore pastel jumpers or soft tees, whereas Draco usually dressed smartly, with dress shirts and jackets in neutral shades of brown and grey — Harry loved it. Loved _him._ Well, as much as one could love a stranger anyway. 

Draco's attitude in his videos, which didn't filter his coldness when he was expressing dislike towards certain things, for some inexplicable reason, _appealed_ to Harry. Maybe Harry just liked people that could be totally honest, even if brutally. Maybe he had some weird fondness for roughness. He had imagined that sort of behaviour in ... _different circumstances,_ of course, as all hormonal teenagers were bound to do, and Harry couldn't exactly say he _hated_ it. And his little crush may have been mentioned in his videos quite a number of times for there to be so many people suggesting collabs.

Thanks to his stalking of Draco's account, Harry knew that they lived not far from each other, and that to meet up for a collaboration would be entirely possible — if Draco  agreed.  And for Draco to agree, Harry had to _ask._ So, gathering his courage, Harry sat up straight against the headboard and sent Draco a message. He took a breath after the message had been delivered and stared at the screen for a while, even though he probably won't even get a reply anytime soon.

But then, Draco replied. With an affirmative. Harry could've _squealed,_ but he settled for staring at the screen some more with his mouth hanging open. 

He spent some time messaging Draco and making plans to meet, grinning stupidly all the while. Harry also told his best friends about the meet-up, to which Hermione had replied wishing him luck on the collaboration while Ron expressed his hope that Harry would finally "stop pining through the screen" and tormenting them with details about Draco's attractiveness, because Ron was "very much heterosexual and in love with Hermione, thanks".

***

Rummaging through his closet, Harry groaned while trying to find the perfect jumper to make a good first impression, and finally decided with a pastel green jumper, so as to not come off too strong with his other options of much brighter shades. He also applied just a light dusting of blush across his nose and cheeks before fixing his wire-framed glasses atop his nose. 

The bells chimed when Harry pushed open the doors to the cafe. Draco had messaged him earlier, saying he'd arrived, so Harry looked around to find him. Finally, he glimpsed a head of blond hair at the back corner and hurried over, excited. 

Draco was wearing a simple black turtleneck, but it managed to fit his lithe, lean body perfectly, and when Harry's gaze moved upwards, he saw that Draco was wearing _eyeliner_ ,  and God, was he sexy. Draco's pliant, long fingers were curled around his phone in a firm grip. A _very_ firm grip, Harry noticed, and Harry couldn't help but wonder how the pressure would feel around-

"Oh hey, Harry! I didn't realise you were here," the phone was dropped from Draco's grasp, and Harry's gaze snapped up to see him smirking. "Why don't you sit down? I promise the view's just as pretty." And then he _winked._

Harry felt himself getting flustered and wondered if the heat that had crept up to his cheeks was visible through the blush he'd applied. He pulled a chair back and hastily sat down. As soon as he'd settled, Harry noticed Draco unashamedly eyeing him up and down. "I see I'm not the only one enjoying the view," he said, his earlier embarrassment gone and replaced with confidence.

However Draco didn't seem at all abashed and slyly replied, "Well I must admit, you're quite the sight." Harry just snorted. They talked the entire afternoon, about the collab and also whatever. Harry found that Draco was really very charming, even in real life, with his wit and sarcasm, and Harry thoroughly basked in the light, offhanded compliments he gave Harry.

Harry may be falling.

***

After a few weeks of spending time together and getting to know each other outside of filming and flirting jokingly (only on Draco's part, really- Harry had meant every word he'd said) Harry could officially say that he had definitely fallen for Draco Malfoy. And since Valentine's Day was rolling ever nearer, he decided to take a chance and make a move.

Harry had invited Draco to meet him at the park. Draco probably thought he just wanted to hang out again, despite the date. This made Harry's nerves act up; What if Draco didn't think about him that way? What if Harry was overstepping the lines of their friendship and Draco wouldn't want to even see him anymore? What if Harry would just be messing everything up with this? Harry suddenly felt sick. This probably-slim chance wasn't worth possibly losing Draco completely, he decided. Well then, he'll just have to keep his feelings to himself.

Harry saw Draco walking over and huffed a breath of finality. Soon enough, when Draco was about five feet away, he picked up the pace and Harry met him halfway, embracing him in a hug. "Hey," Harry mumbled into Draco's shoulder. "Hi, Harry," came the reply. 

Harry pulled back then, and looked into Draco's eyes, smiling at the sight. Draco smiled back and all of Harry's earlier anxious thoughts wholly dissipated. Despite the solemn desicion he'd made, Harry couldn't bear to continue seeing Draco and not be able to call him  his.  He held Draco in a special place in his heart and he couldn't go any longer without Draco knowing.

Turning back on his earlier decision, Harry reached shakily for the flower he'd tucked into the back of his trousers and presented Draco the rose. Taking a breath to try and calm his pounding heart, he asked, "Will you be my Valentine?"

For a moment the air was still, and Harry worried he was about to be rejected when Draco broke into a wide grin. "Yes, Harry. I absolutely will." Heart soaring, Harry blinked before grinning himself. His heart jolted when he saw the bright twinkle in Draco's beautiful grey eyes as he tucked the rose behind his ear and leaned in, his own eyes fluttering closed.

The moment his lips touched Draco's, all of his senses filled with _this._ This moment he's been envisioning for so long; this kiss he'd been dreaming of since the first realisation that he's fallen; _Draco._ Draco's scent filled his nostrils, the glimmering look in his eyes occupied Harry's mind as he tilted his head, deepening the kiss. 

The sweet kiss started to turn more enthusiastic, more passionate, until he and Draco were full on snogging. Harry was vaguely aware that they were still in a public park, but he couldn't care less. Harry's arms circled around Draco's neck, hands going higher until his fingers were running through Draco's soft hair, while he felt Draco's hands around his waist going lower, lower, until long, lithe fingers cupped his arse. _That firm grip_ ,  he thought as he groaned into Draco's mouth appreciatively.

Harry had just taken Draco's bottom lip between his teeth when a loud cough interrupted them. They stilled, before Harry very reluctantly pulled back, moving his face away from Draco's slowly as the pleasurable pressure on his arse loosened. Harry looked over Draco's shoulder and his eyes widened.

"Sorry, mate, but there are people around and the day's far from over; wouldn't do to snog yourselves blue, would it?" Ron said, raising an amused brow. "And you still have all that food," Hermione smiled from next to him. Right. Harry had prepared a picnic. "Oh, hello, Draco." she added, as Draco had just turned around to face them. "Hi," he responded warily.

Harry could do no more than smile sheepishly at his amused friends. Luckily, Ron announced that they wouldn't stay any longer. "Well, me and 'Mione'll just get back to our walk. Congrats, mate." Harry exhaled with relief as they walked away, hand-in-hand.

Draco chuckled, and Harry turned back to him, smiling. He bent down to pick the rose that must've fallen out in the midst of their-  vigorous activity. Harry straightened, returned the flower behind Draco's ear and held his hand out. "Shall we?" he asked, nodding towards where the picnic was laid out. Draco took his hand. "We shall."

The course of their date — Harry's heart fluttered — consisted of laughing and giggling between bites of sandwiches and fruits, and Harry taught Draco to weave flower crowns using the wildflowers littered among the grass.

They posted a Tik Tok of them cuddling on the flannel sheet, freshly-weaved flower crowns donned, and Draco giving Harry a soft peck on the cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> 🌹✨


End file.
